Everytime
by Daughter of Klaus
Summary: "Chad?" "Yes, m'lady. Man, I love saying that." "I need to tell you something important." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant." Her head slowly turned to face him. The blonde looked at the ground letting the news sink in.  Please read and Review! now a one-shot


I don't own _Sonny with a Chance/So Random! _or the video for _Everytime._

* * *

><p>"Chad?" the brunette questioned her long time boyfriend.<p>

"Yes, m'lady. Man, I love saying that," he spoke as he kissed the beautiful girl's cheek.

"I need to tell you something important," she stated locking eyes with the blue eyed man.

The man's face wavered a little but he hid any change in emotion.

"What is it?" he asked concern in his voice.

Tears filled the woman's eyes as she whispered her long kept secret...

"I'm_ pregnant._" Her head slowly turned to face him. The blonde looked at the ground letting the news sink in. After a while the brunette stood up, tears cascading down her porcelain skin.

As soon as, the girl (and child) was about to go into the hallway, a hand grabbed the teen's wrist.

"Where are you going?" her boyfriend and father of her child questioned.

"Away," she spoke not even glancing at him.

"Also, before I go we need to break up." Before he could get another word out, she ripped her hand from his grip and left.

The boy stood there in shock, before he broke down.

* * *

><p>It's been four months since the break-up.<p>

Sonny is still in Hollywood. She announced she was pregnant two weeks after she told the father of her child. She shows she is happy in public, but away from the lights and paparatzzzi she breaks down. The girl didn't want to end it with her now ex-boyfriend, but she knew she had to. To protect his life, fame, and heart. Right now the only thing keeping her the slightest bit happy is the child that is forming in her womb

Chad is still in Hollywood. He is trying to get by in life with a broken heart, but it's so much harder than it looks. He breaks down everywhere. The only reason he is even living right now is for the sake of love. He loves Sonny and now he also loves his child. He's fragile and frail. But he goes on for the sake of love and nothing else.

* * *

><p>Salty tears stain the two lover's faces as they experience one of their meltdowns.<p>

"I miss you," they both whisper into the air.

The blonde curls up in a ball, the brunette just sits there rubbing her stomach.

They're looking out the window. Searching for some kind of hope that will heal them.

* * *

><p>Eight months later<p>

The blonde sits in the back of his limo as he hears his co-stars voice rambling into his cell phone.

Chad reaches out a hand to get his attention, only to have his hand be swatted away. The boy bits his lip as he turns his head to stare out the window.

He hears the distant sound of screaming getting closer to the car. The car halted to one spot. The guy grabs a baseball cap and places it one his head. Glancing at his co-star he sees him putting away the phone.

"Time to get out Mr. Cooper," the chauffer speak, looking at him through the rear view mirror. The blonde nodded his head. As soon as he got out of the car he was hounded by fans and paparazzi.

Three security guards came over to block the boys from all the mayhem. He walked as fast as he could to get away from the crowd.

Chad turned around quickly and saw his mate following close behind him. The two guards pushed the crowd away the best they could. Someone pushed on the boys back making him go ahead of security. When Chad turned around to see who pushed him, he felt a sharp pain enter the back of his head. The guards continued to keep going not noticing how the boy got hit.

He continued to walk paparazzi jumping in front of him and pushing him back. Skylar and him got pressed together as they got near the doors. Once inside Skylar grabbed a whole row of magazines and threw them at a photographer that sneaked inside.

A guard grabbed the blonde and dark haired boy pushing them into an empty hallway. Chad turned toward Skylar.

"What the hell was the for?" Chad screamed pushing Skylar into the wall as he kept walking the guards behind them. Skylar in return kicked a pile of boxes. We continued walking as we entered the basement of the hotel. Workers all around glanced at the two of them.

Once the two got into the room chaos appeared.

"Why would you do something like that? Why?" Chad questioned taking off his jacket and shirt, then throwing it to the ground.

"Look I'm sorry," Skylar stated, walking towards Chad. Chad pushed the older boy away glaring at him.

"Fine don't forgive me!" the dark haired boy screamed picking up a red vase and throwing it at the wall.

Chad threw his arms up in the air signaling defeat as he entered the bathroom. The boy glared at his refection as he picked up a martini glass and threw it at the mirror making it shatter into thousands of little pieces.

As he continued to glare at himself he heard the sound of a table crashing to the ground. Skylar.

Chad slowly walked to the bathtub and took off his pants. The bath was already full just as he ordered room cleaning to do before he got there.

The teen slowly got inside the tub making sure a towel was nearby. He slid down deeper into the tub. As soon as his head came in contact with the edge of the tub, he let out a wince of pain. He took his hand and touched the spot where it hurt. He gently pulled his hand back to see it covered in blood.

Then, before he knew it he fell into a pit of darkness.

* * *

><p>Skylar stood up and made his way towards his room, as he past the bathroom he glanced inside. He saw the water was still, but you could make out a small figure.<p>

"Oh god no!" he shouted as he ran and jumped into the tub. He bulled Chad's head out of the water; his skin was a ghostly white.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed _911_.

The dark haired boy pulled the blonde the best he could out of the water.

* * *

><p>The ambulance showed up and put the younger boy on the stretcher. The wrapped him up in towels before wheeling him away. Skylar quickly followed.<p>

When they got outside fans and press crowded around them again. More police were there to hold them off once inside the ambulance, Skylar pulled out his phone dialing a familiar number.

"This is Sonny Munroe's phone, Tawni Hart speaking," a female voice spoke through the speaker.

"Tawni, where's Sonny I need to speak with her. Chad almost drowned in our hotel and are heading towards the hospital," the dark haired boy spoke frantically.

"Skylar, were at the hospital Sonny just got out of labor."

* * *

><p>Sonny screamed as another contraction hit her.<p>

"Just one more push Ms. Munroe she's almost out."

"Ah!" the girl yelled.

"_Congratulations _you just gave birth to a girl," the nurse spoke.

The brunette smiled as she saw other nurses take the baby away to be cleaned.

A male nurse in green scrubs held the girls hand as she relaxed a huge grin across her face.

* * *

><p>Chad's body lay on a surgical table, as nurses and doctors crowded around him.<p>

Chad started coughing, as her eyes open.

He saw a blonde haired girl and a dark haired boy in the corner of the room.

"Chad!" they screamed walking towards him. Chad felt himself being picked up then laid back down on a much more comfortable bed.

The boy smiled as he closed his eye, going into a deep temporary sleep.

* * *

><p>Sorry if any mistakes were made. But please review.<p>

Please review the next chapter is comming soon.


End file.
